


Mi adorado Antoshka

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: "James fue condenado a la eternidad en el infierno como un ángel caído, Lucifer le concedió el poder de vagar un día cada año para buscar al ser de sus deseos...Antoshka fue enviado a la tierra, claro que seguía siendo un ángel pero sin alas. Desde el cielo los otros ángeles tenían el deber de protegerlo de cualquier pecado y cualquier demonio que escapase del infierno..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mi adorado Antoshka

**Author's Note:**

> Milenios más, milenios menos, lo único que sé es que al fin te tengo...

_—No, no mis alas... por favor, no._

_Pero ninguna súplica por parte de James fue suficiente. Sus alas fueron arrancadas sin lástima ni contemplación. El dolor tan profundo y fuerte lo invadió. Soltó grandes y lastimeros alaridos de dolor. Retorciéndose en el suelo que ardía en llamas, el escozor de sus omóplatos era insoportable. Sentía quemarse en carne viva._

_Lucifer rechina los dientes ante tal crueldad, su odio contra Dios creciendo como olas de mar. James no lo merece, él sólo cayó en sus palabras tóxicas._

_James llora y llora como un recién nacido. Su hermoso Antoshka fuera del alcance de su toque, de su voz, de su respiración. Sin poder calmar su angustia._

_—Antoshka..._

_Su mente bullendo en el rostro dulce y sonriente de aquel bello ángel que se había adueñado de su negro corazón, aquel bello ángel de cabellos castaños y ondulados, de preciosos ojos cafés tan grandes y expresivos. James suplicaba a Dios que no le hiciera daño, que tuviera misericordia._

_Con el dolor y las lágrimas nublando su vista vio a su adoración al costado de Dios, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sollozos lastimeros._

_—¡James no!_

_La voz de su Antohska se apagó y él lloró, lloró amargamente por aquello. James se permitió observar el cómo lo dormían para poder quitarle las alas también. Su compañero de existencia no merecía eso, él estaba libre de pecado. Antoshka era inocente y puro. El único con culpa y pecado era él._

_— **Él no va a sufrir James** —Aquella voz brillante habló— **, él cayó en tu pecado. Él no va a recordarte pero tú, tú siempre lo harás. Anthony no va a recordarte, en cambio tú, estarás condenado a recordarlo siempre... Y nunca estarás con él. Ese será tu castigo por seguir a Lucifer y ser parte de su ejército de rebeldes en contra de Cristo, mi hijo.**_

_James fue condenado a la eternidad en el infierno como un ángel caído, Lucifer le concedió el poder de vagar un día cada año para buscar al ser de sus deseos...  
Antoshka fue enviado a la tierra, claro que seguía siendo un ángel pero sin alas. Desde el cielo los otros ángeles tenían el deber de protegerlo de cualquier pecado y cualquier demonio que escapase del infierno..._

•••

_La vida en la tierra le sienta de maravilla, su piel resplandece como oro recién hecho. Es un ser puro y libre de pecado, con la bendición eterna de Dios. Ayuda en cuanto puede y hace hasta lo imposible por la vida que pulula en aquel lugar._

_Lleva salud al enfermo y comida al hambriento. Todos quienes están ante su presencia se llenan de paz, de regocijo. Antoshka es venerado, es santificado en la tierra._

_Antoshka, era la inocencia en persona pero también era una constante tentación. Poseedor de una belleza angelical, inhumana, más bien endiosada... De una voz tan cantarina y seductora, dueño de una mirada embaucadora, no falta quien osa atreverse a querer mancharle con el pecado. Dios y sus ángeles desde el reino de los cielos se encargan de librarlo de aquellos seres demoniacos, de librarlo de caer en tentación._

_Lograron mantenerlo a salvo durante un par de milenios pero para James, no fue imposible hallarlo. Llevaba buscándolo por la eternidad hasta que aquella tarde llegó. Lucifer había intervenido para que su ciervo pudiera encontrar a su acompañante, se ayudó de mil maneras para que Dios no se diera cuenta y James pudiera dar con su ubicación._

_Lucifer no era tan malo como lo pintaban, al final de cuentas él también había sido un ángel. El mejor y más perfecto ángel que jamás hubiera habitado el cielo._

•••

_Sintió aquel aroma a vainilla y caramelo atacar sus fosas nasales, el dulce y apetitoso aroma le quemaba como lava.  
James supo de inmediato que su eterno amor, su eterna devoción estaba cerca._

_—¡Mi Antoshka!_

_Corre cual guepardo por todo el bosque, persiguiendo el aroma único de su amor. Su negro y enmohecido corazón supurando de dicha y felicidad. Maldice no poder correr más pero sabe que la espera valdrá la pena. Toma gruesas bocanadas de aire y suelta carcajadas de pura alegría. No puede esperar más para reencontrarse con Antoshka. Desea abrazarlo y besarlo como cuando residían en el cielo al lado de Dios y de Lucifer..._

_Oh, mi pobre demonio, ¡qué iluso y soñador eres aún!_

_•••_

_Tony salía a dar sus paseos cotidianos por los límites de aquel gran convento perdido en el bosque colina abajo. Vestido completamente de blanco con el rostro resplandeciendo bajo la luz del cálido sol, sus cabellos acariciados por el viento y riendo mientras contempla lo maravillosa que es la vida, lo maravillosa que es la tierra. Su cuerpo se sacude con violencia cuando un aroma único llega a su rostro como un golpe suave hecho por el viento. Menta fresca y chocolate._

_—Mi Dios, ¿en dónde habré olido este bendito perfume que me llena de regocijo?_

_Antohska cegado por el aroma camina bosque adentro más y más, el aroma intensificándose y sus oídos asaltados por el silencio sepulcral, su vista opacada ante tanta fría oscuridad. Sus manos se mueven con rapidez para tapar su rostro ante aquel hombre malherido que yace sobre la hierba fresca y una piedra cubierta por musgo. Su piel se eriza cuando el hombre alza la cara. Cabellos negros y largos la enmarcan, una barba corta y descuidada rodea sus labios rojos y unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo le observan con adoración._

_—Santo Dios..._

_James se ha hecho pasar por un hombre lastimado y es que no podía adoptar una forma más joven o una forma animal mientras los rayos del sol y el cielo tan azul estuvieran presentes... James era poderoso en la noche. Ahora mismo no puede más que adecuarse a lo poco que Lucifer le permite desde el reino de las tinieblas y bajo la ignorancia de Dios._

_Antoshka le sonrió con dulzura y se ofreció a ayudarlo.  
Gran error mi pequeño ángel..._

_Extiende su angelical mano que James toma sin pensar y una corriente eléctrica se abre paso en ese par de extremidades, Antoshka no sabe qué es pero James lo sabe y sonríe con gratitud porque sí, está seguro que su Antoshka no le ha olvidado del todo y un resquicio de aquel amor olvidado aún vive en él._

_James lo llevó a la cima de aquella colina con engaños seductores y palabras bañadas en mentiras. Listo como una serpiente para dar la mordida e inyectar su veneno mortal._

_—¿Me recuerdas, amado mío? —Las garras de James acariciando el dulce y resplandeciente rostro de Antoshka que le observa con ojos muy abiertos y extrañados— Mi dulce Antoshka, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a tu James?  
—No. Con todo mi pesar, lamento decirle que no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_La tristeza hizo su aparición como un golpe mortal, su amado no le recordaba. James lloró, aquellas lágrimas rojas inundando su rostro de mármol, oscureciendo sus bellos ojos azules. Antoshka pegó un respingo y encandilado por aquella imagen insólita, lo tomó entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo cargado de compasión. James rugió de ira contra Dios por aquel castigo eterno, necesitaba lograr ser recordado. Impaciente y ansioso invocó a Lucifer en busca de ayuda, en busca de consejo._

_— **Mánchalo en contra de su voluntad** —La centelleante voz lúgubre de Lucifer hizo jadear a James— **, sólo sucumbiendo a tus instintos podrás hacer que te recuerde. Pequeño mío, hazlo si quieres ser feliz. Podrás tenerlo a tu lado, yo te ayudaré contra la ira de Dios.**_

_Absorto en sólo aquellas palabras asintió y besando las manos de su gobernante huyo de vuelta a aquella colina espesa y perdida en donde tenía a su bello Antohska sujeto de cadenas de rubíes y diamantes._

_•••_

_Entró con la mirada gacha, con vergüenza por aquello. Antoshka le observó entrar, no culpaba de nada a aquel pobre hombre, sus pecados le tenían preso y por esa razón hacía aquello. Estaba seguro de no ser quien buscaba y con un rostro colmado de paz y comprensión le dio la bienvenida. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a encontrar el camino de vuelta a Dios._

_—Amado mío, perdóname.  
—Si de todas formas lo llevarás a cabo, ¿por qué me pides perdón? —James se quedó callado, observando con sorpresa a su amor— ¿Por qué harías esto? ¿Estás realmente seguro que soy yo el ser al que tanto anhelas y amas?  
—Calla Antoshka, no sabes lo que dices —Acercó su traicionera boca a su amado, besando sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz—. Te haré recordar. Tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, mi querido.  
—Retráctate en el nombre de Dios... Lo que de tu boca sale son mentiras, son blasfemias.  
—Tu Dios no es bueno, tu Dios nos separó pero ahora volvemos a estar juntos... Para siempre._

_Entonces James por fin posa sus envenenados labios sobre los de Antoshka que se paraliza ante tal falta de moral, su mente se queda en blanco cuando siente las garras de James recorrer el largo de su espalda. Aquella lengua lo invade cual tornado, recorriendo y saboreando su cavidad bucal con tremenda gula gula. Antoshka se queda sin aire y mueve el rostro por inercia separándose de aquel beso. Toma aire con rapidez, su cabeza dando vueltas y sintiendo aún el sabor de James en él. La lujuria se hace presente en la mirada azulina._

**_James..._ **

_Los recuerdos le asaltan como un tifón, miles de imágenes de aquel hombre se mezclan en su mente, su corazón latiendo en busca de su abrazo, de su toque, de sus labios. Ha recordado quién es, ha recordado a aquel hombre que llevaba sin ver durante tanto tiempo. Es su preciado y amado James, su amado al que tanto ha extrañado. Ríe de felicidad y corre para lanzarse a los brazos de su compañero de existencia._

_—¡Mi amado James! ¡Amado mío no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! —Antoshka le besa repetidas veces y James, pletórico de amor, sólo atina a corresponder con lágrimas de sangre surcando su hermoso y marmóreo rostro— ¡No llores, oh amor de mi existencia! ¡No ahora que volvemos a estar juntos!  
—¡Mi Antoshka! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Conmigo!_

_Unen sus labios en un beso hambriento y avasallador, sólo existen ellos después de milenios separados. Sus manos y garras acariciándose con urgencia, suspirando y gimiendo de embeleso. Respirando el aroma del otro, degustando el sabor del otro. Llorando de satisfacción. Sus cuerpos reaccionando a su otra mitad, a su otro compañero._

_Lucifer se ríe de puro éxtasis al saber del encuentro de aquel viejo par de amantes.  
Ha ganado nuevamente en contra de Dios, ha triunfado de nuevo. _

_James no puede más y sin delicadeza alguna rasga la larga túnica que cubre a su adoración. Abre los labios completamente perdido en esa vista... Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se siente como brasa ardiente ante el toque de las suaves y cálidas manos de Antoshka que le sonríe con ternura y le acaricia los cabellos enmarañados. Sabe lo que su James necesita y no duda en dárselo porque su amor po él es más fuerte que su amor y devoción por Dios y Cristo. Pide perdón ante lo que de su angelical boca va a salir pero sabe que lo necesita, lo desea y no debe perder la nueva oportunidad que el cielo y el infierno les pone en frente._

_—Está bien mi amado James, te daré mi cuerpo. Es tuyo. Tómame como quieras, las veces que quieras...  
—Mi Antoshka —James se deshace de sus ropajes negros y extiende los brazos en busca del toque de su amado—. He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento..._

_James manchó la pureza eterna de Antoshka, no reprimió sus deseos. Logró su cometido, tenerlo sólo para él, embaucarlo en sus pecados. Invadirlo como el mar hacía con la tierra, como el viento furioso a los desiertos. Antoshka había sido marcado por un demonio, había sido reclamado y no puso ninguna objeción ante ello.  
Antoshka marcó con su angelical boca el cuello de su amado James, logrando así darle la capacidad de abandonar el infierno cuantas veces quisiera... Acercándolo al reino de Dios también. Llevándolo como la marea. James había sido marcado por un ángel, había sido reclamado y no puso ninguna objeción ante ello._

_Dios lloró por la pérdida de uno de sus amados y queridos ángeles terrestres, la irá lo invadió y castigó a Lucifer por todo aquello también. No dejaría que Antoshka, su servicial ángel siguiera por aquel camino de oscuridad._

_Lucifer que con gran regocijo celebró que tenía un nuevo huésped en el Infierno, ni siquiera se inmuto al castigo de Dios. No dejaría que james, su cruel y despiadado demonio siquiera pisara de nuevo el camino de la luz._

_Ángel y Demonio caminan de la mano por la tierra consumando sus más poderosos deseos, con la protección de Lucifer, amo de las tinieblas y de Dios, nuestro señor._

**Author's Note:**

> 01/11/2017


End file.
